


30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #6 Flame

by yokainomiko



Series: 30 Drabbles Challenge [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru can see the flames that make up each person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Drabble Challenge - Theme #6 Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This one is 100% unrelated to the other themes so I plan on writing another one with this theme. I don't really feel like doing it now though so just expect there to be another Theme #6 at some point. I really like this idea so I might make a separate drabble series at some point continuing this.

30 Drabble Challenge: Theme #6 Flame  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Miura Haru, other KHR characters  
Genre: Drama/Introspective  
Rating: PG/K+  
Word Count: 366  


\-------------------------------------  


Haru has always been a good judge of character.

She knows that Tsuna-san and the others think she’s naïve, but that’s not it.

She can see it, people’s auras. And with that she can tell how much goodness is in a person and some of their personality traits.

It’s why she didn’t like Tsuna-san at first. His aura has so much “coward” in it that it didn’t even matter that he was full of goodness.

It wasn’t until he saved her from drowning that she learned that the equally large trait that was hiding behind “coward” was “resolve.”

Such a noble characteristic shouldn’t be ignored. Haru fell in love instantly.

At this point in her life, Haru can’t help but judge people by their auras.

Tsuna-san’s aura is orange and earthen red-brown. It’s filled with cowardliness and resolve.

Gokudera is a rainbow with a too thick red stripe and is bursting with the trait, “devotion.”

Yamamoto scares her. His aura is a beautiful blue, but is defined by “possessiveness” and “kind deceit.”

Haru doesn’t know what the difference is between “deceit” and “kind deceit” and she doesn’t want to know either.

It goes on and on.

The reason why she loves children so much is because their auras usually aren’t tainted yet with age and choices.

Later on Haru learns that the colors she reads in people’s auras are their flames.

Reborn tells her that there are seven colors and how they match their users, but Haru doesn’t agree.

She’s seen at least twelve colors and many more people have multiple colors than he implies.

Kyoko-chan for example has a sand colored beige and a sun colored yellow. Her aura is mostly sand though and the traits are labeled as small as the grains that match the color and make Haru feel like she doesn’t know Kyoko-chan at all.

The word that seems to describe Kyoko-chan the most is “secrets.” It makes Haru nervous.

But more than anything else, aura reading helps her see who is loyal to whom and how useful others are to Tsuna-san.

Haru wishes she could read her own aura so she could feel useful for once. What color are her flames?


End file.
